


Late Night Dreams Come True

by Sinning_Bunny



Series: Amecan sin stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Human AU, Human Names Used, I gave my warnings so don't whine to me, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, READ THE TAGS BEFORE CLICKING ON THIS STORY, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, Yes there is actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Bunny/pseuds/Sinning_Bunny
Summary: When Alfred wakes up in the middle of the night after a certain dream, he goes to Matthew's room for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THERE IS INCEST AND UNDERAGE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DON'T READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> IN NO WAY DO I SUPPORT OR ENCOURAGE INCEST OR UNDERAGE SEX. THIS IS PURELY TO BEEN SEEN AS A WORK OF ART AND FICTION.
> 
> Anyway with the warnings and shit out of the way I'd like to say that this is basically a sequel to my last story Home Alone. I guess this takes place about a year after that story as Alfred is 11 and Matthew is 10 3/4 I guess.
> 
> Here is the magical sin you've been waiting for MerryGoat!

It was the middle of the night; he didn’t know why he couldn’t just resolve his problem on his own instead of going to wake Matthew up in the middle of the night for this but Alfred couldn’t help it. Alfred had suddenly woken up from a wet dream before it ended, resulting of course in a hard bulge in his shorts. He could have quickly just jerk himself off and go back to sleep, but because of what happened in his dream he really wanted fantasy to become reality. The dream still played clearly in Alfred’s head; Alfred was on top of Matthew, neither of them wearing clothes, as the next few moments consisted of kissing and light nipping causing cute little moans to escape Matthew’s mouth. It slowly became quite heated as the next thing he knew, he had covered his fingers in lube as he shoved one in his brother’s tight entrance, stretching and prodding around before adding another, causing Matthew to groan. What happened next was what Alfred was upset about as he woke up before he really got into it; he had moved between his brother’s legs, getting into position as he slowly, trying not to hurt Matthew too much, began to push his hard cock into his brother’s ass. This of course made Matthew hiss in pain as Alfred slowly slid in more after giving his brother time to adjust as he groaned feeling the tight, clenching warmness around his cock. When he finally pushed all the way in, that’s when Alfred woke up suddenly.

Now here he was, going into Matthew’s room in the middle of the night all because of a dream. He guessed he could kind of blame Matthew for showing those videos about a year ago, along with their little shenanigans they did while Arthur and Francis were out of the house for the day. Now that they had done a bit of searching, they understood a bit more about sex which probably wasn’t a good thing in their opinions. Making sure to close the door quietly behind him as he walked in, he made his way over to Matthew’s bed as he climbed on so he was hovering over his brother as he looked down at his brother as he peacefully slept.

“Mattie, hey Mattie!” Alfred said in a high pitched whisper as he lightly shook his brother

“Hmn..huh Alfred?” Matthew murmured as he yawned waking up looking up at Alfred “It’s late, what are you doing up?” Shifting slightly to sit up he felt his knee graze something…something hard. Looking at Alfred’s now red face he slowly figured out what was going on.

“I-I’m hard as you can tell…” Alfred muttered as be bit the inside of his cheek, his face burning red

“You want me to suck you off really quick?” Matthew bluntly asked as this question was asked quite a lot between the two.

“N-No I uh…” He continued to bite the inside of his cheek, his face turning another shade darker, as he mustered up his courage. “C-Can I fuck you?”

Matthew’s eyes widened at Alfred’s question as he felt his own face turning red as he smiled “Of course you can Alfie~”

Alfred couldn’t believe Matthew actually wanted him to! Alfred quickly pulled his brother into a kiss as Matthew ended up letting Alfred take over. Alfred of course wasn’t the only one with fantasies, Matthew actually wanted Alfred to do this for quite a while, he just wanted to wait until he was sure of himself and of course for Alfred to be sure as well. Besides Matthew felt a bit more comfortable if he knew he was going to lose his virginity to someone he trusted and loved dearly, even if it was his own brother. As the two continued their make out session, Alfred let his hand slide down Matthew’s pants as he wrapped a hand around his brother’s semi hard cock. Matthew let out a moan, that was muffled by Alfred’s kisses, as Alfred stroked until his brother was fully hard. Pulling away from the kiss, Matthew panted a bit as he moved Alfred’s hand to shimmy out of his shorts and underwear as his swollen cock sprung up. Alfred watched as Matthew undressed as he could feel the bulge in his pants straining to be freed, he couldn’t help but enjoy seeing his brother like this.

“Uh Mattie you wouldn’t happen to have any l-lubricant would you?” He asked feeling his face turn red up to his ears

“L-Look in the bottom drawer of my dresser under the clothes Alfie.” Matthew answered; a bright red blush visible on his face as well

Nodding, Alfred quickly and quietly got up to grab the tube from the dresser drawer before going back over to the bed. He was a bit curious of how Matthew got ahold of the stuff but decided not to ask at the moment. Opening the tube, he covered his fingers with the lube making sure to coat them thoroughly as he spread Matthew’s legs.

“You might want to bite down on your pillow so you don’t wake up Artie and Francis, Mattie.” Alfred said knowing that from watching videos this could be quite painful if it’s your first time even with a lot of lube. Alfred of course didn’t want to hurt Matthew too badly from this. “Are you sure you want me to do this Mattie?” He decided to ask again just to be sure

Matthew nodded taking one of the pillows he had on his bed as he held it close to his face ready to bite down. “Yes Alfie now come on~” Matthew cooed

Alfred nodded as he rubbed a lubricated finger over Matthew’s entrance, causing Matthew to moan slightly as he bit down on the pillow for what was about to happen. After a moment Alfred slowly pushed a finger into Matthew’s ass as Matthew gasped and whimpered, still biting down on the pillow, as he held back his tears. Moving his finger around a bit, Alfred gave Matthew time to adjust as he could feel Matthew clench around his finger while he did his best to stretch him. After another minute Matthew gave Alfred the okay to continue as Alfred slid in a second finger as Matthew shuddered and groaned into the pillow. It did hurt quite a bit as Alfred stretched out his ass but at the same time it felt great when he felt Alfred’s fingers brush against his sensitive walls. Moving his two fingers deeper inside Matthew, Alfred scissored his two fingers around as his fingers grazed a certain spot which caused Matthew to suddenly jerk and let out a loud moan, which was muffled.

“Alfie do that again~” Matthew whined wanting Alfred to touch that spot again

Listening to Matthew he moved his fingers so they’d kept hitting and brushing against that spot inside of Matthew as Matthew let out many mewls and moans as Alfred harassed that spot inside of him.  Alfred then pulled out his fingers, believing that Matthew was probably stretched enough for now, which caused Matthew to whimper slightly from the loss. Alfred then removed his own pants and underwear as he groaned as his cock was finally released from the tightness of his pants. Grabbing the tube, he took the lube and spread some along his own cock as he bit his lip moaning slightly while stroking his cock to cover it completely. When he felt like it was enough, Alfred tossed the now almost empty tube aside as he then positioned himself between Matthew’s legs.

“Are you ready Mattie?” Alfred asked looking down at his younger brother

“Yes, go ahead Alfie.” Matthew nodded as he gripped onto the pillow tightly

Smiling as Matthew gave him approval, Alfred then slowly began to push the tip of his cock into his brother’s tight entrance. Matthew bit down hard on the pillow while also gripping it tightly as he held back tears, man did it hurt. Seeing Matthew’s tears, Alfred stopped after getting the tip in as he frowned.

“Are you okay Mattie? Do you want me to stop?” Alfred asked reaching to wipe away his brother’s tears

Matthew of course shook his head “N-No way Alfie j-just give me a bit of time to adjust.” Alfred nodded staying still for a few minutes until Matthew gave him the okay to keep going. “O-Ok Alfie you can keep going.”

After another few minutes, which only felt like ages to both of them, Alfred finally managed to get his cock fully inside of Matthew. They both groaned as Matthew’s body twitched and shuddered from the feeling of Alfred’s cock inside of him. It was so tight and warm inside of Matthew as Alfred groaned feeling Matthew’s asshole clench around his cock, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming again.

“Can I move now Mattie?” Alfred asked as Matthew nodded

Gaining Matthew’s approval to proceed, Alfred thrusted slowly into Matthew causing them both to moan. Alfred used a hand to cover his own mouth to keep his moans muffled as he kept thrusting into his brother, slowly picking up the pace once Matthew inner muscles loosened up for him. Picking up the pace, Alfred found that special spot inside of Matthew again as Matthew moaned into the pillow he was holding on to.

“Aha-Alfie d-do that again!” Matthew groaned as he arched his back

Alfred nodded as he continued to thrust into Matthew making sure to hit his younger brother’s prostate over and over again. Matthew groaned loudly in pleasure as his body shuddered from the feeling of Alfred hitting his prostate repeatedly. Alfred felt himself growing close to his release as he could feel the warmth pooling down inside his groin, as he gripped onto Matthew’s cock jerking him off as he thrusted.

“Mattie I’m gonna…” Alfred groaned

“I know, me too Alfie.”

After a few more thrusts, both of them let out a cry as they both finally came; Matthew gasping at the weird sensation of Alfred’s cum filling up his ass. Alfred let go of Matthew’s now flaccid cock before collapsing on top of Matthew, exhausted, as they both were a panting, sweaty mess.

“That was great Alfie~” Matthew cooed nuzzling closer to Alfred

“Yeah we should do it again, but not right now. I’m tired.” Alfred smiled as he pulled his cock out of Matthew as he rolled over onto the other side of the bed.

“Yeah we should~” Matthew giggled as he sat up before basically pinning Alfred down, causing him to blush. “But next time I’m toping~. We’re doing it when Arthur and Francis leave the house though, you have enough trouble being quiet normally.” Matthew said as a smirk grew onto his face

“S-Shut up, I’m not that loud…” Alfred pouted as his face burned red

“We’ll see then.” Matthew smirk grew wider as he teasingly rocked his hips against Alfred’s, causing a half squeak, half moan to loudly escape Alfred’s mouth

“T-Tease…” Alfred muttered, puffing out his cheeks in a pout causing Matthew to giggle

“Come on, let’s clean up a bit.” Matthew giggled getting off of Alfred

Locating his shorts and underwear, Matthew pulled them back on as he ignored the feeling of Alfred’s cum running out of his ass. He’d just take a shower in the morning. Alfred followed soon after gathering his clothes and putting them back on as well, licking his hand to clean it off as it was covered in Matthew’s cum. While Alfred did that, Matthew had located the bottle of lube that they had used as he picked it up and frowned.

“Alfie next time don’t use almost the whole freaking bottle, I’m sure you didn’t need that much...” Matthew whined to Alfred, now he most likely would have to get more and it’s not like acquiring the stuff was easy. After all he did steal it from Arthur and Francis’ room.

“Sorry Mattie, I couldn’t help it. It just felt so squishy and slimy.” Alfred apologized as he giggled

“Whatever doofus, now go back to bed.” Matthew couldn’t help but giggle as well before punching Alfred’s arm lightly

“Aw what I don’t get a goodnight kiss?” Alfred pouted cutely

Matthew just rolled his eyes as he gave Alfred a quick peck on the lips, of course Alfred didn’t let him get away with a simple kiss like that. Alfred pulled Matthew into another one of their many passionate kisses that left them both blushing red before Alfred pulling away and turned to head back to his own room.

“Night Mattie~”

“Goodnight Alfie~ Don’t have any more wet dreams, I actually want to sleep tonight.” Matthew chuckled

“Shut up…same goes for you.” Alfred countered

With that Alfred crept back to his own room as he climbed back into bed to finally get some sleep. Matthew doing the same as well after stashing the bottle of lube away again. Quickly the both of them had fallen asleep once more as if nothing had occurred minutes before.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I felt as if this story was a train wreck as I said before I'm not good at writing out sex scenes. But I hope you all enjoyed this train wreck as I'll go sit in my corner wondering why I wrote this sin until Satan comes for me.


End file.
